


Dead Men Talking

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Time to meet your friends and foes after death.





	Dead Men Talking

「必须承认，我没想到你会来，」黑发的男人说，「你的兄弟呢？」  
「他在霍格沃茨。」红发的青年似乎不愿多谈这个话题，他以探究的目光打量四周，「这是哪里？」  
「我也不知道。」黑发的男人说，耸耸肩。  
「总之就是你死之后会出现在的某个地方。」

狼人坐在黑发男人和红发青年旁边给自己泡茶，他随遇而安地接受了自己已经死亡的事实。  
「听说你生了个儿子？」黑发的男人问他。  
「莱姆斯不能『生』儿子，执行这个动作的人是唐克斯。」红发的青年愉快地指正，「但愿你还记得他的性别，尊敬的大脚板先生。」  
狼人抿了一口茶，黑发的男人露出一个稍微有些惊讶的表情：  
「原来给哈利活点地图的人是你们两个？」  
「在我们研究明白其中机理之后，是的。」第二代霍格沃茨恶作剧名人——之一——吹了声口哨。

「尖头叉子！这边！」黑发的男人向某个看似空无一人的方向喊，比他年轻得多的亡灵悻悻地脱下隐形衣。  
有人（或者某种神秘力量，管他呢）往旁边多摆了一张沙发，看上去和他们三个坐着的那张一样舒适。  
狼人站起身，和新来者拥抱。  
「来的路上，不小心丢了眼镜。」二十一岁的鸟窝头青年有些羞赧地说，「但我还是看得出来，你要比当年成熟多啦，月亮脸。」  
「我觉得尖头叉子想说的那个字是『老』。」黑发的男人和蔼可亲地擅自翻译，狼人没理他。

红发青年和鸟窝头青年热情握手，二者之中更年轻的那位说着诸如「久仰大名」「幸会幸会」的老套台词，鸟窝头青年突然惨叫一声缩回手。  
「麻瓜的整蛊玩具？」黑发男人感兴趣地从红发青年手中接过那个小玩意儿翻来覆去地研究，「一按这里就会放电，真有意思。」  
「但为什么一个死人会有这个？」鸟窝头青年龇牙咧嘴地问，他被这位自己精神上的继承人摆了一道，却一点也不觉得生气。这是他们这类人固有的表达敬意的方式，一旁的狼人决定不去试图理解他们。  
「今天出门的时候正好把这个带在身上，」红发青年解释道，「似乎死的时候身上有的东西都会被一起带来这里。」

他们一致转过头看狼人，狼人已经开始吃茶点。见他们都看他，他说：「这件长袍口袋被我施过无痕伸展咒。」  
鸟窝头青年欢呼一声，冲过去掏狼人的口袋。狼人好心地补充：  
「但我没带扑克牌。」

有人敲门。  
「门没锁。」红发青年提高音量，黑发男人眼疾手快地从他碟子里抢了一块四色饼干。  
「格里莫广场十二号的租金，你和你兄弟的份儿。」他义正词严地说，狼人亲切地建议他最好保持符合他年龄的行为举止。  
还没过十八岁生日的英俊的灰眼睛男生走进房间。  
「呃……你们好？」  
他显得有些紧张。

「四个格兰芬多，一个赫奇帕奇。」和灰眼睛男生有私仇的红发青年说。  
「对你来说，情况有些不妙。」唯恐天下不乱的黑发男人说。  
「你是找球手吧？来比赛吗？」魁地奇狂热者鸟窝头青年说。  
「别理他们，迪戈里先生，这边有红茶。」优秀黑魔法防御术课教授狼人说。

红发青年的身高（终于）比灰眼睛的年轻人高了一英寸，对此他感到欣慰。好脾气的灰眼睛男生只是笑笑，他边喝茶边认真听狼人讲来自生者的国度的新闻。  
「这么说，那个彼得·佩迪鲁已经死了？」他问。  
「是的，」红发青年说，「哈利不久前提到过一句。」  
「哈利，他还好吗？」  
「他正忙着把那个没鼻子的精神病踢进地狱呢。」红发的青年说。  
「值得敬他一杯。」黑发的男人说，他刚从狼人的长袍里翻出几瓶黄油啤酒。

他们开始喝酒。鹰钩鼻的男人从天而降，落地时差点踢翻茶几。  
看到在沙发上排排坐的黑发男人和鸟窝头青年，他转身就走。  
「不来杯酒吗，西弗勒斯？」狼人在他身后问道，回答他的是一声不屑的冷哼。  
半分钟后，他撞到了墙——或者说，一堵墙骤然出现在了他前行的路上——鹰钩鼻男人面无表情地折返，面无表情地从微笑着的狼人手中接过一杯黄油啤酒，面无表情地抿了一口，面无表情地坐在距离黑发男人和鸟窝头青年最远的地方。

没从霍格沃茨毕业的灰眼睛年轻人和刚毕业没多久的红发青年忘却学院隔阂，在鹰钩鼻男人旁边窃窃私语。  
「我听说斯内普教授后来当了校长？」  
「是的，这一年我们伟大的不列颠几乎所有高层人事变动都是那位魔咒整容界活广告做的决定，你我都该庆幸没挨上今年的霍格沃茨——」  
「我听得见。」正给自己添酒的鹰钩鼻男人冷冷地说。  
「——但是D.A.的年轻人们可就惨了，啊，D.A.就是邓布利多军，或者防御协会——」

红发青年很长时间以来第一次一个人说完一整句句子，灰眼睛男生也觉得有点儿别扭。  
「我知道D.A.，邓布利多教授之前讲过，他很喜欢这个组织。」他告诉红发青年，「不过我没想过有求必应屋原来还可以这么用，我们一般只用它来藏东西。」  
「邓布利多教授？」狼人激动起来，「迪戈里先生，你见过他？」

「我就在这里。」白胡子的老人说，长袍上点缀着紫色的星星，他伸手从碟子里拿了一颗比比多味豆。  
「太妃糖味，运气真不错。」他眨了眨眼，鸟窝头青年和黑发的男人跟他打招呼，像跟邻居的老先生说「下午好」一样随意又亲切。  
鹰钩鼻男人的表情稍微平和了一点儿。  
「在这里看到韦斯莱先生，还有莱姆斯，不得不说，我有些难过——」  
「一般人对他人表示欢迎的时候，应该都会说『高兴』才对，教授。」红头发的青年大胆地提出意见。

「那么，你觉得高兴吗？」黑发的男人突兀地问。  
「你已经死了。」  
鸟窝头的青年和喝着茶的狼人一左一右给了他对称的两记肘击，红头发的青年陷入深刻的思索。

「自然不会开心，」他说，「没能看到小罗尼跟赫敏结婚，也没能看到金妮去职业联赛打魁地奇，分手之后还没来得及跟安吉丽娜好好道歉……」  
「还有，妈妈一定会很难过。」  
灰眼睛的男生无声地拍拍他的肩膀，鹰钩鼻的男人沉默着喝酒。  
「我的家人们都会很难过。」他的嘴唇颤抖起来。

「你的孪生兄弟呢？」白胡子的老人提醒他。  
「乔治……」  
灰眼睛的年轻人担忧地看着红发的青年，黑发的男人似乎想说些什么，被狼人制止了。  
「乔治会安慰他们。」  
「然后在一个人的时候对我的照片竖中指。」  
「并且假装自己没有哭，当然他也不会哭太久。」  
「即使只有他一个人，也会让笑话店再开业。」  
「过两年他一定会去追求安吉丽娜——倒是说，谁会追自己死去的双胞胎兄弟的前女友啊？！」

「傻瓜。」  
「世界上最大的大傻瓜。」

气氛有点沉重，红发的青年却笑起来。  
「对于我的死，我并不觉得高兴。」  
「但他还好好地活着，这便足够了。」

他们继续喝酒，鹰钩鼻男人和鸟窝头青年用眼神互相嘲讽。  
「你最好不要和尖头叉子打架，」黑发的男人状似中立，给鹰钩鼻的男人幸灾乐祸的友情小贴士，「现在你打不过他。」  
三十七岁的鹰钩鼻男人今晚第二次冷哼，仿佛他只会用鼻子发声；二十一岁的鸟窝头青年发出冷笑，把指关节捏得咔拉咔拉响。  
红头发青年吃着巧克力看戏，善良又勇敢的灰眼睛男生忧心忡忡地问：  
「需不需要阻止他们？」  
「没必要，」回答他的是白胡子的老人，「我相信詹姆和西弗勒斯可以用成年人的成熟态度解决问题。」  
他在「成年人」和「成熟」这两个词上不着痕迹地加重了语气。

鹰钩鼻的男人和鸟窝头的青年终于移开视线，并且打定主意不再去看对方。  
「虽然我以前应该在酒吧见过你——你就是上一届三强赛的冠军？」鸟窝头青年问灰眼睛的年轻人，「塞德里克·迪戈里？」  
「我都不知道我原来是冠军。」灰眼睛男生震惊地说，「那个结果居然有效？」  
「有效，」红发青年点头，「哈利拿到的奖金最后成了笑话店的开店资金，他说那一千加隆本来应该是你的。我和乔治擅自认为你应该会挺喜欢这家店——」  
「我的确很喜欢它，西里斯跟我说了很多关于它的事。笼子里的侏儒蒲绒绒，研发之中的便秘仁，还有防恶咒手套和各种口味的逃课糖……如果我去了店里，我一定会破产。」灰眼睛男生笑起来，这笑容令他显得更加英俊了。

「可是西里斯，你自己都没去过我们的笑话店。本来是想着等时局稳定以后请你来的，」红发的青年惊讶地转头看着在场唯一一个长得比灰眼睛男生更好看的人，「但是开店一个月以后，你就——」  
「我就死了。」黑发的男人不快地接话，显然，他脸红了。  
「那你为什么会知道这么多关于笑话店的事情？」红发青年用天真可爱的语调问，黑发男人不情不愿地承认这位后辈在恶作剧的方面战胜了自己。  
「朵拉告诉我的。」他低声说。

「说起唐克斯，她怎么样了？」白胡子的老人问，他在喝一杯热巧克力。  
「我不知道。」狼人——易容马格斯的丈夫——担忧地摇头。  
「希望她一切都好。」鸟窝头的青年说，尽管他从未见过她。  
「希望他们都好。」灰眼睛的年轻人说。

「忘了说，恭喜你生了个儿子，卢平。」一个硬邦邦的声音说，他们惊讶地转头望向声源，然后对上鹰钩鼻男人（不那么）冷冰冰的视线。  
「谢谢，虽然『生』儿子的并不是我……」回话的狼人显得有气无力，他身旁的黑头发男人正在懊悔自己竟和鹰钩鼻男人犯了同一个错误。  
「他叫什么名字？」鸟窝头青年非常关心这件事，白胡子老人探过头来。  
「爱德华。爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平，这是他外祖父的名字。他是一位伟大的巫师。」

「致爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平。」黑发的男人举起杯子。  
「致爱德华。」人们——包括鹰钩鼻男人在内——随之举杯。  
「致哈利·波特。」鸟窝头的青年说。十六年前的那个夜晚，在鸟窝头青年的死亡之后，整个不列颠男巫和女巫都曾弹冠相庆，在长达十六年的时间内，他们都惯于使用这句祝酒词，致哈利·波特，致那个大难不死的男孩，致哈利。  
「致哈利。」人们跟着说。鹰钩鼻的男人没有说话，他一口气喝干了自己的酒。  
「致活下来的所有人。」

「这是一场愉快的谈话，」鸟窝头的青年伸了个懒腰，「不过，现在我得走啦，莉莉还在家里等我呢。」  
鹰钩鼻的男人不知何时已经离开了房间。  
「诅咒一切有老婆在家等的男人。」黑发的男人开了句不含任何恶意的玩笑，狼人转头看他：  
「我以为你还没放弃独身主义。」  
「我已经和它结婚了，」黑发男人厌烦似地说了一句，「月亮脸，今晚你住我家？」  
他们向余下的人道别，一齐消失了。  
「晚安，迪戈里先生，韦斯莱先生。」白胡子的老人笑眯眯地说，「这个地方的夜晚很不错，街角有一家年轻人常去的酒吧，但可别待得太晚，韦斯莱先生，否则你的高祖父会来找我算账的。」  
「您认识我的高祖父？」红发的青年问，「梅林的三角内裤啊，我自己都不认识他。」  
「他是我在格兰芬多的同级生，飞天扫帚和幻影移形的一把好手。」白胡子的老人说，「明天我可以和你一起去见他。不过现在，原谅一个终于能够享受平静的退休生活的老年人，我得去睡觉啦。」  
他推开门，哼着小曲，很快便不见了。  
红发青年和灰眼睛年轻人面面相觑。  
「去酒吧？」灰眼睛的年轻人问。  
「好啊。」红发青年赞同，然后说：  
「不过你得请客——我可没钱。」

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年写的文，现在看来还算是个有话可说的故事。


End file.
